marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 3
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Quotation = We have no funds, we have no equipment, and at any moment Ultron or Kang or somebody could come gunning for us. With that said --''' who wants to join me as an '''Avenger? | Speaker = Iron Man | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Adam Kubert | Colourist1_1 = Sonia Oback | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Alanna Smith | Synopsis1 = Nova wakes up from a state of unconsciousness as Thor saves him from drowning. He is still worried the other heroes might think that Warbringer has come to Earth solely because of him. When Captain America calls Sam by his name, Ms. Marvel realizes that he previously lied to her. After a brief discussion on whether the young heroes should stay with the adults or leave, the whole group goes on to face Warbringer together. Meanwhile the alien has retrieved the final artifact in company of Mr. Gryphon on a graveyard in Long Island Sound. As he holds all three artifacts in his hands a giant window appears in the sky, through which an army of Chitaurians can be seen. To let them through, the artifacts need to be assembled first, but before Warbringer can do that, he is attacked by the group of heroes. Iron Man realizes that their enemy is too strong for them to defeat and suggests to open the portal, push the alien to the other side and close it again. Even though Mr. Glyphon makes the dead rise from their graves to attack the heroes on the ground, Nova successfully pushes Warbringer to the other side of the portal which is opened and closed by Spider-Man within a split second, which leaves the artifacts destroyed. Iron Man states that he still has no idea what brought Warbringer to Earth and Thor points out that he yelled Novas name when he was defeated. Vision argues that he had probably met another Nova Corps member before. Iron Man then admires the work they have done as a team and asks who would want to join him as an Avenger, an offer everyone accepts. Later on Vision informs Nova that the young hero is in his debt for keeping secret that his presence might havebrought the Chitaurian to Earth. Warbringer in the meantime learns that the portal sent him into the future and he is killed by other Chitaurians after being mocked by them. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * Zombies Other Characters: * Future Chitauri * * * Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ****** ** ** * Unidentified Future Reality ** Future Items: * * * * * * * * * * Chitaurian Fragments * | Solicit = • Warbringer has made good on his name, and the All-New Avengers stand poised to yank defeat from the jaws of victory unless they can put their differences aside -- and in the case of Ms. Marvel and Nova, that doesn’t seem very likely! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}